La gifle
by Hito-76
Summary: Ce One Shot prend place entre le tome 1 et 2. Une petite scène que j'avais en tête. Pas de résumé, c'est trop court!


Un mois s'est écoulé depuis les Hunger Games et je me sens sombrer un peu plus chaque jour. Les cauchemars, la solitude, la peur… Tout cela ne me quitte jamais. Même en présence de Prim qui jusqu'ici avait toujours représenté pour moi l'entièreté de mon univers, je parviens à peine à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Je sais pourtant qu'à quelques mètres vit la seule personne capable de comprendre, de m'écouter et de m'épauler, et pourtant je me refuse à faire appel à ce soutien. Le but de tout cela n'est-il pas d'oublier ? Oublier les Jeux. Oublier les morts et sacrifices. Oublier Peeta.

Je dois me protéger. Me protéger pour survivre.

Voilà pourquoi je l'évite avec la plus grande attention. Non pas que j'ai besoin de faire de gros efforts. Peeta lui-même me fuit. En un mois, nous ne nous sommes croisés que deux fois. La première chez Haymitch, la seconde au retour de la chasse, sur le chemin menant au village des vainqueurs. Un exploit, compte tenu du fait que nous vivons à deux pas l'un de l'autre.

Mais je dois reconnaître - à contre cœur - qu'il me manque. Sa présence me manque. En particulier la nuit, lorsque je me réveille en hurlant, la peur au ventre, l'esprit parasité par des monstres génétiques aux yeux d'enfants. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point je me sentais en sécurité avec lui. Au milieu de l'arène. Alors que tous me voulaient morte. Avec Peeta, je me sentais à l'abri. Et maintenant que je suis de retour chez moi, entourée de ma famille, vivant dans un luxe que je n'avais jamais cru possible, je suis terrifiée.

Quelle ironie.

Mes pensées prenant de nouveau un tour frisant la paranoïa, je rejoins vivement le hall d'entrée et enfile mes bottes et ma veste.

Chasser m'aèrera l'esprit.

J'entrouvre la porte d'entrée et lance dans mon dos à l'adresse de sa mère :

\- Je vais faire un tour !

\- Très bien, sois prudente, me répond-elle.

Prim est à l'école, je passerai la chercher en rentrant.

Je me contente donc de grommeler avant de me tourner vers la lucarne de la porte. Je lâche aussitôt la poignée et me recule à la hâte. Peeta vient de sortir de chez lui, muni de deux sacs volumineux sur le dos.

Craignant que la porte entrouverte ne trahisse ma présence, je m'approche doucement afin de la refermer mais suspends mon geste lorsque je vois l'attention de Peeta attirée par une voix furieuse.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que c'est du pain que tu trimballes dans ces sacoches ?

Madame Mellark apparait dans mon champ de vision, les mains sur les hanches, le visage rouge d'avoir marché jusqu'ici. Le contraste entre le corps solide de son fils et la maigreur sèche de la boulangère n'a jamais été aussi flagrante. Plantée devant la maison de Peeta, elle l'observe d'un œil mauvais descendre lentement les marches du perron pour la rejoindre. Le jeune homme semble se tasser sur lui-même mais répond avec calme :

\- Oui, une quinzaine.

Madame Mellark pousse un cri outragé.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu le croire ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je n'ai pas voulu le croire lorsque Madame Petterson m'a dit t'avoir vu distribuer _gratuitement_ du pain aux abords de la Veine ! Comment oses-tu nous faire ça, à ton père et à moi ?

\- Je les donne juste à des gens qui n'ont pas les moyens d'en acheter, se justifie-t-il. Vous ne perdez aucun client.

Sa mère lève les bras au ciel.

\- Aucun client ? Et qu'est-ce que je dis à mes clients comme Madame Petterson qui eux doivent payer alors que d'autres ont droit à la même chose sans rien débourser ? Hein ? Espèce de crétin !

Peeta accuse l'insulte et je me demande comment il peut rester si calme en pareil situation.

\- Tu leur réponds qu'ils ont bien de la chance d'avoir les moyens d'en acheter, au lieu de voir leur famille mourir de faim.

Un claquement vif retentit et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. D'une main tremblante de colère, je pousse la porte entrouverte et m'élance vers le couple. J'ai les joues qui brûlent, le ventre noué et une envie presque viscérale de cogner. Les mots sortent de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler.

\- Je vous interdis de frapper Peeta !

Je me poste d'instinct entre la mère et le fils, les poings serrés, le nez à quelques centimètres seulement de celui de la boulangère. Celle-ci rougit de colère mais se recule d'un pas.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu à me parler sur ce ton ?

Puis elle me lance un regard de dédain avant de poursuivre :

\- Tu crois que je ne sais pas qu'on te voit sans arrêt avec l'aîné des Hawthorne… Et tu agis comme si tu te soucies de Peeta ?

Mes joues me brûlent, mélange de gêne et de colère. Je réponds sèchement :

\- Ce que je fais avec Gale ne vous regarde pas.

\- Et ce que je fais avec mon fils ne sont pas tes oignons !

\- Tout ce qui touche à Peeta me regarde !

Les mots, une nouvelle fois, sont sortis tous seuls et me surprennent. Il surprenne également sa mère et probablement Peeta, compte tenu de mon comportement ce dernier mois. Mais je tente de me rassurer : peut-être que je me sens toujours responsable de sa sécurité même ici, loin de l'arène. Peu importe la raison, après tout, et je rajoute avec fermeté :

\- Et je vous préviens ! Si jamais j'apprends que vous l'avez une nouvelle fois frappé, je jure que je vous fais sortir de votre boulangerie par la peau du cou et vous jette au milieu de vos cochons que vous nourrissez si bien !

Madame Mellark m'affronte du regard quelques secondes puis faiblit. Elle sait que je ne bluffe pas. Aussi, après un coup d'œil assassin à son fils, elle tourne les talons et repart d'un pas furieux en direction du centre-ville.

Un silence se fait pendant lequel je tente de maitriser la rage qui boue encore en moi.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, dit alors Peeta.

Je me retourne vers lui. Sa joue est rouge et son image me renvoie des années en arrière, lorsqu'il s'était laissé maltraiter pour me donner deux pains trop cuits. La colère m'assaille de nouveau.

\- Comment peux-tu la laisser te traiter ainsi ? Tu es dix fois plus fort qu'elle !

\- C'est ma mère, répond-il avec lassitude.

\- Une femme qui maltraite ses enfants n'est pas une mère. Elle ne mérite pas ton respect !

Peeta m'observe longuement dans un silence qui finit par me mettre mal à l'aise, puis répond enfin :

\- C'est toute l'ironie de ma vie, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont les femmes que j'aime le plus qui me font le plus de mal.

Ces mots me font l'effet d'un uppercut et je pâlis. C'est à mon tour de rester muette, et je le regarde rajuster ses sacs et s'éloigner d'un pas lourd.

Mon coeur se serre, se serre, et se serre encore. Jamais les bras de Peeta ne m'ont autant manqué.

 **FIN**


End file.
